More
by Wanderlust315
Summary: A missing Hunter and Morgan oneshot set during Changeling when they're broken up. Morgan resisted her feelings to Hunter a lot, here's the one time she didn't. Because, let's be real, there's no way she managed to totally resist him. Here's her moment of weakness.


**Hey all! I've loved the Sweep series since I was in middle school and decided to re-read it last year and now I've fallen back in love. I wanted to write this one-shot which takes place in Changeling while Morgan and Hunter are broken up, because frankly, I don't think she could resist Hunter. I certainly couldn't. So here's her moment of weakness.**

**Takes place after Hunter goes to recieve Morgan's report for the day, despite her already giving it to Eoife, making Morgan realize he just used it as an excuse to see her. At the end of the talk, Morgan jokingly tells Hunter she'll be careful, addressing him as dad, causing Hunter to snap and kiss her hard multiple times.**

* * *

_More. Moremoremore._

"I'm not your dad." Hunter starts to move away just as I start responding back to his hard kisses. My breathing is heavy and my mind foggy. All I can think of is how much I don't want him to leave me. I've missed him so much. He made up an excuse to come see me and now my longing, love, and lust for him is suddenly overwhelming.

In a rare moment of vulnerability and with a strangled moan, I exit Das Boot and cast my senses, focusing on Hunter entirely. I let him feel my longing for him and even my love, but mostly I send him my lust. Letting him know just how he affected me. He is so attractive to me.

I watch his knees buckle, forcing him to support himself on his old, beat up Honda. The unexpected impact of my emotions making him pause, capturing him. If I wasn't so desperate in this moment for more of him, I would probably feel pretty good that I had such a strong effect on him. Instead, I stand in the cold, bracing myself against Das Boot, with my legs tightly pressed together and holding back whimpers.

When he turns to look at me, I almost expect to see anger for what I'm certain is a Wiccan faux pas. Or maybe anger for thinking I'm leading him on. What I see instead makes me let out a gasp of pleasure. Hunter's normally green eyes are darker and narrowed. His smile is wolfish and satisfied. He straightens up and strides over towards me, towering over me and careful not to touch me.

"Get inside before I strip you right here."

I'm looking up at him, trembling. I take in the way his jaw is set, the intense way he's staring at my body, his flared nostrils. I gulp. He's serious.

The air is charged, and right now things are different between us. We've been separated for too long and we're needy and desperate for one another. Whatever _this _is, it's not going to be sweet. I'm so used to Hunter being sweet and gentle with me in our relationship, but I've always loved when he comes out of his shell and the way he teases me. The way he's reacting is _such a turn on_.

Without a second thought, I give a single nod and turn on my heel, trying not to run up to my house.

We're barely inside before Hunter is pushing me against the front door, taking my shirt off. He murmurs into my neck, "Glad to see you can follow directions once in a while."

I moan as he starts nipping, licking, and kissing my neck. I'm certain I'll be left with plenty of hickeys. I yank his hair, pulling his head to mine, our lips messily crashing together. We both clumsily kick off our shoes, our teeth clashing against each other in the process, before we start fumbling our way upstairs. Our limbs greedily explore the other's body. I feel the hard planes of his muscled chest while he kneads my boobs. At first, his touch is gentle, but then he squeezes harder and I break away gasping and panting. His smile is indulgent as he watches me with lidded eyes.

I bite my lip and give him a small smile, my nerves and insecurities taking over a bit. Hunter's expression softens just a little as he opens the door to my bedroom and guides me slowly and gently with a hand on my lower back to sit down. As I do, he gets on his knees and kisses each of my fingers, my palm, the back of my hand, and then all the way up one arm and down the other.

Our panting slows down steadily. The room is warm from our heavy breathing. My hands thread through his hair and massage his scalp. He hums his appreciation into my skin. When Hunter finishes worshipping my arms, our breathing is almost back to normal. The change between us is subtle and silent, but Hunter can sense the shift in my emotions and is respecting the unspoken boundary between us.

No more. Not today. Not ever again.

Hunter releases a big sigh before pushing himself away from me. He's crouching, just staring at the carpet for a minute, while I try to come up with something to say. What I did wasn't fair and it didn't help either of us. I can feel Hunter struggling to rein in his emotions as they blip from desire, sadness, anger, frustration, and finally, resolve.

Hunter looks up at me, waiting expectantly. I can't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, "I shouldn't have done that. I just. . . wanted." I end lamely, suddenly uncomfortable being vulnerable with him right now. I can't be.

Hunter waits for me to meet his eyes. After a minute's pause, he sighs again and shakes his head. "It's okay. I've wanted too."

I could cry. I feel so ashamed, like I used him, and here he is trying to reassure me. This is why I know we can't be together. In one final, silent gesture of love, Hunter takes my hand in his and squeezes. I keep my head down, knowing if I look up I'll give in to him, but I squeeze his hand back.

Hunter rises and exits the room without a look back. I wait until I can't feel his presence near me anymore before I go to get my shirt and put it back on. As a tear slips, I let myself grieve for a moment and think, _Goddess, how I love him_.

* * *

**Please R&R if you liked this :) **

**Happy holidays!**

**-N**


End file.
